Shock struts with mixed air/oil chambers may typically have a dynamic liquid damping chamber separated from a mixed air/oil chamber by a metering orifice. A shock strut may have gas in the main damping chamber when retracted. It is beneficial in operation if substantially no gas is in the dynamic liquid damping chamber below the metering orifice.